Mariposas de miel
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Esa noche era especial para ambos, un instante que se grabaría en ambos. Nagisa siempre tan desvergonzado, siempre haciéndolo sonrojar. Cuando le a suplicado que le de un respiro él solo contestó "Te lo daré al amanecer". Las mariposas esa noche tenían sabor a miel. [NagiRei 18]


_Bueno, esta fue una petición de Hinata y tiene como único objetivo mostrar que el NagiRei es posible [en la mente retorcida de Yisus]. Me agrada, casi tanto como el ReiGisa...para mi ellos dos son muy variables. Bueno, en estos días estrenaré una nueva historia pero esa si será ReiGisa, algo larga y llena de drama que lleva por nombre "Solo es una etapa". Esperenla atentos!_

* * *

><p>—Nagisa-kun… espere…—se quejaba Rei mientras intentaba en vano evitar que el rubio siguiese jaloneando sus prendas más era imposible, Nagisa seguía entre risas tirando de la camisa para al final, después de tanto ajetreo tomar un respiro y pegar su frente al pecho del de lentes.<p>

—Lo siento, Rei-chan…es que estoy muy feliz por esto…—decía apretando la camisa blanca del otro, arrugándola con sus dedos, perdiéndose en ese aroma dulce del más alto. El corazón del otro latía con fuerza y mostraba un apacible rostro de comprensión ante la felicidad de Nagisa. Acarició sus cabellos rubios haciendo que levantase la vista y sus orbes chocaran en una mirada suave, en una confirmación de que estaban ahí y ahora.

Un pulcro cuarto de hotel, las sábanas blancas y blandas, el olor a nuevo y a flores. Solamente perturbaba el blanco de las cobijas aquel rojo de los pétalos que hasta hace un momento habían formado un corazón en la cama y ahora dispersas se encontraban ante la efusividad y pasión del rubio quien, contento ante la sorpresa que preparó Rei, se abalanzó a sus brazos y empezó a besarle. Rei se había avergonzado y acto seguido se alteró al no poder seguir el ritmo de los besos del otro.

—Procuraré calmarme… discúlpame…—susurró mientras ya más tranquilo le besaba el cuello estando encima de él, sosteniéndose de brazos y piernas para no aplastarle, paseando su lengua por la piel del otro que temblaba al tacto.

—Descuida, Nagisa-kun…y..yo…—susurró —también estoy feliz de esto…

—¡Ah, Rei-chan! —se quejó infantil separándose de él —¿Cómo puedo hacerlo tranquilo si haces esas cosas?...

—¿Q…que cosas? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó preocupado. Nagisa sonrió negando, un beso en los labios fue lo mejor para que el otro no se preocupase.

—Es solo que eres muy hermoso Rei, no puedo quedarme quieto al verte así…—que a Rei le llamasen hermoso era su talón de Aquiles, le gustaba ser llamado así, sobre todo por Nagisa.

—Está bien…de la forma que quieras hacerlo…—dijo cubriéndose un poco las mejillas fingiendo que solo se acomodaba los lentes— después de todo hoy…

—Te amo Rei-chan…—le interrumpió volviendo a robarle un beso, desabrochándole la camisa blanca con las manos lentamente, haciéndolo sentarse para arrancarla totalmente junto con aquella desmangada que usaba debajo, pasando sus dedos encima de sus botones rosados y presionándolos robándole un gemido, haciéndolo temblar ahora sometido sobre la cama.

Las ropas blancas de Rei yacían en el suelo, los zapatos les hicieron compañía. El saco blanco igual cayó, ese ramillete de la bolsa voló lejos de ahí y pronto Nagisa estaba entre las piernas del otro, aun con los pantalones puestos, seduciéndole con un vaivén armonioso que arrancó gemidos de los labios del de lentes, esos mismos lentes que terminaron reposando en la mesita de lado para su comodidad.

Susurros, caricias, algunas de ellas consistían en presionar la piel del opuesto, a veces en arrugar las cobijas mientras el pecho chocaba con la calidez del otro. Nagisa le mordía con suavidad los hombros, los brazos, besaba alrededor del ombligo ajeno mirando de reojo las expresiones sumisas de Rei. El cierre fue fácil de bajar, el pantalón algo difícil de desprender pero poco a poco cedió y las caricias encima del bóxer donde el falo del peliazul se mostraba no se hicieron esperar.

—Rei-chan…—susurró haciéndole temblar mientras con su lengua humedecía la tela, Rei solo pudo tensarse y arquear la espalda.

—N…no tienes que hacerlo…—susurró al ver como Nagisa desprendía el bóxer liberando su erección.

—Está en mi derecho hacerlo Rei-chan …después de todo nosotros…—Rei entrecerró los ojos mirando a otro punto. Nagisa sonrió besando el miembro ajeno un par de veces para después introducirlo suave, hundiéndolo en sus labios hasta donde podía, probándole con cuidado haciendo que suspirara en placer, esos suspiros que se hacían gemidos cada vez que subía y bajaba.

—Na…Nagisa-kun…—dijo mientras sostenía las hebras rubias y sus mejillas yacían rojas hasta las orejas, mientras el otro humedeció uno de sus dedos y amenazante rozó la entrada del chico, se abrió paso lento robándole un respingo, haciendo que apretase los labios acostumbrándose, perdiéndose en el placer de los labios cálidos de Nagisa y encontrando disfrute en la preparación que le otorgaba —N..no…

Era seña de que si seguía en ello pronto terminaría. Nagisa se separó relamiendo los labios y mirando como el otro expectante le observaba.

—Rei-chan, hoy estás más cooperativo…—susurró haciendo que los nervios del otro se crisparan.

—No… así…no empieces a decir cosas vergonzosas…—dijo cubriéndose el rostro, Nagisa sonrió mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y lo hacía descender con todo y bóxers mostrando su desnudez.

—¿Es vergonzoso decir que vas a disfrutar mucho esto? —oficialmente Rei quería hundir su rostro en la almohada y perderse ahí, en esas situaciones Nagisa se ponía en un plan dominante, esa faceta que nadie conocía y que, aunque lo negase, disfrutaba —Anda Rei-chan, levanta las caderas para mi…

—¡Nagisa-kun! —gritoneó avergonzado devolviéndole la mirada.

—Por favor…—bueno, al menos pedía las cosas con amabilidad pero no significaba que no fuera vergonzoso y fingiendo molestia acató la orden levantándose un poco, permitiendo que el otro se acomodase entre sus piernas, acomodando su erección en aquella entrada.

Una punzada suave que se disipó rápidamente, la intromisión del rubio le arrancó un suspiro mientras se acostumbraba sin problemas a la longitud del miembro ajeno en su interior. Unidos de muchas maneras, esta era una de ellas. Nagisa le acarició y besó las piernas, comprensivo empezó a moverse lento sosteniéndole bien de las caderas, arremetiendo suave y subiendo el ritmo.

Rei suspiraba, gemía, entrecerraba los ojos mientras el otro seguía en lo suyo. Las primeras veces fueron dolorosas, estaban asustados por que compartieron su primera experiencia juntos pero ahora todo era placer, todo era amor y seguridad. Sus dedos entrelazados, los sonidos vergonzosos sonaban en ese cuarto de hotel donde la montaña de ropa blanca estaba en el piso.

El golpeteo de la piel de Nagisa contra la de Rei, sus labios apretados, esa concentración que ponía en el acto. A veces parecía que más que buscar su disfrute buscaba el de Rei pues era el de cabellos azules quien gemía con más fuerza, con más enjundia y que en ocasiones un "más" se le había escapado. Le apretó las manos, Nagisa embistió con más fuerza haciendo que inclusive la cama se moviera. Rei arqueó la espalda incapaz de soportar más placer, diciendo cosas incomprensibles, pegándose a Nagisa.

—N..no puedo…—gruñó y con un par de fuertes estocadas terminó manchando su propio cuerpo y la calidez de la esencia de Nagisa se sentía en su interior, en su piel resbalar. Suspiros cansados, esa agitación entre ambos hizo acto de presencia mientras Nagisa salía de él, se echaba a su lado y le miraba mientras controlaba el aire de sus pulmones.

—Hay que hacerlo otra vez…—cuando se iba a abalanzar contra él la mano de Rei le retuvo por el hombro antes de tenerlo encima nuevamente.

—Dame un respiro, Nagisa-kun…—le reprendió y entonces la mano de Nagisa tomó la suya, una sonrisa encantadora, tan llena de amor, sus dedos entrelazados, esa alianza dorada en cada uno que le hizo recordar que ese día habían unido sus vidas, que sus días serian felices siendo oficialmente pareja, que aquellas mariposas en su vientre tenían sabor a miel.

—Te lo daré al amanecer …—le besó la mejilla —pero hoy no… después de todo es nuestra luna de miel.

Y aunque Rei se negara sabía que habría más lunas como esas y que no era necesario los trajes blancos y las alianzas pues Nagisa sería así muchas veces más, toda la vida.


End file.
